Natsu: A true champion
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Natsu dragneel, a man whos life was in shambles, stumbles upon erza scarlet in an ally way surrounded by thugs. After he saves her, erzas father offers him a spot on the mma team known as fairy tail. As he trains for the many fights ahead of him, he and erza begin to come closer and closer together. Adventure and romance is what lies in his future.
1. A new beginning

What's up guys and gals. Im here with a fanfic for all you guys. If you haven't read my other fanfics there called The story of Natsu&Erza and Erens adventure. The second on is attack on titan and if you haven't seen that anime go watch it then read the fan fic. Erens adventure might not update often because I'll be writing two other stories, so yeah. The guy who gave me the idea for the story was bl00dshy. He has a bunch of story ideas that I'm gonna be writing so if u like fairy tail, then follow me for more story's. This chapter ought be the shortest one. It's hard to write the beginning. Well let's get started.

Natsus pov

"I hate not having a job. Why is this so hard?" I was heading back to my apartment after a day of failed job interviews. "Even fucking Mcdonalds wouldn't take me. Why the hell would mc Donald's take me!? I can flip burgers and pour drinks!" It's hopeless, I should just kill my self. I mean I have no job, no girlfriend, no anything.

The rain wasn't helping my mood either. Before I reached my apartment I heard a girl screaming in a nearby ally way. "She sounds like she could use some help!" I ran over there as fast as I could and saw three thugs surrounding this scarlet haired girl. "She's just my type." "You don't get her all to your self. I want a turn."

"I'm the leader so I get her first." "You guys are definitely the lowest forms of life. How dare you treat her like that. She's a beautiful women and should be treated with dignity and respect." "We're the lowest of the low? Please, she started it. We were jus trying to say hi and she flipped out." "Sir they're lying please hel-." The leader thug elbowed her in her stomach. "Shut up bitch, your not allowed to talk."

That's it, I can't watch this any more. " "I'm gonna make you pay." "Um hello? There's only one of you and three of us. Get him boys!" His two lackeys charged at me. "Take this, ahhh!" The first one threw a punch at me, and I ducked under it. While I was crouching I spun around causing him to fall. "Your trash." I kicked his head and he was out.

Right as I turned around the second thug hit my face. "Ha I got ya." "Who taught you how fight, the air? The was a flick at most." I turned my hand upside down and grabbed his neck. I then grabbed his left leg and lifted him. I threw him into the wall in front of me and he fell into the dumpster. "How fitting for garbage like you."

"You took out my men, not to bad. However this is where it ends. I will kill you!" He pulled out a switch blade, thrusted his arm, and stabbed my left thigh. "Damn it, that hurt. I won't stop though. I will defeat you!" I smacked the blade out of his hand, jumped up and did a 720, then kicked him as hard as I could with my non injured leg. He went a good 7 inches before stopping.

" you urng, okay?" I clutched my wound. "Thanks to you. You should worry about your self, he freaking stabbed you. How are you not doubled over in pain?" "I had an objective: to save you. No amount of injury was gonna stop me." The woman blushed. "You look cold, come back to my apartment for a couple minutes." I reached my hand out and she grabbed it. "Sure, I'd love to."

My apartment was two buildings away from the ally way, so it didn't take long to get there. Once we entered I went to get some bandages. "Sit down, I'll make some of my special tea. It always keeps me warm."

I grabbed some bandages out of the bathroom cupboard. I went back to the living room where she was. "You should let me rap those, you need to rest." She took the bandages and asked me to prop my leg up on the coffee table.

"I never caught your name." "Erza. Erza scarlet." "Natsu dragneel." "Never heard that name before." "So what are you doing here anyway?" "I was on a little vacation. I got dumped recently and I was trying to gather my self."

"Well you picked a hell of a place. I'm sorry that happened to you, I'm not in a good place either." "What do you mean?" "I have no job, little money, and I'm also single." "Wow, your the one who needs a vacation. I feel so bad, what are you going to do?" "I'm not sure any more. I don't have much to live for."

She finished up the bandages and looked at me. "Thanks for saving me back there, I was sure I was gonna get rapped." "No problem, oh the tea!" I got up and went over to the stove. I filled a kettle with hot water and let it boil.

As it boiled a grabbed a blanket and put it over Erza. "How come your being so nice to me, but not taking care of your self? One would think you'd be more concerned with your self considering your current situation."

"I like to help others. It makes me happy. I can't seem to get a damn job though." The water was boiled. I poured it into two cups and mixed my secret tea mix into it. "Here you go, enjoy." She took a sip and looked delighted. "This is delicious, how do you make it?" "It's a secret family recipe. I wish I could tell you, but my grandmother said to only tell it to those who are really close."

"Not to intrude, but what was wrong with your old boyfriend? I mean what did he do?" "He hurt one of my fathers workers and then got mad at me because he got fired." "That's awful. I'm sorry." "It's fine." She finished the last of her tea and got up. "Well I should be heading out. Thanks for everything." "No problem stay safe. If you need my help here's my cellphone number."

I gave her my number. "Thank you. Bye Natsu. Get better." She opened the door and left. "Damn it. There goes the perfect woman. She probably won't even use my number. Well I guess I'll have to try and get another job tomorrow." I checked my phone and it was 9:00. "Well at least I can get some sleep." I limped over to my bed and laid down. "I should've asked her out while I have the chance."

My head flopped on the pillow and I closed my eyes. I was suddenly awoken by my cellphone. "Who's calling at six? Hello?" "Hey Natsu it's me Erza, I'm gonna be at your door in a few minutes, just letting you know." "Why are you coming here?" "You'll see. Bye." Why would she come here? I got up and did my morning routine. I got changed, had breakfast, and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash.

I heard a knock at the door and went down to open it. When I opened the door I saw Erza, a short old guy, and a large spiky haired blonde guy. The old man spoke first. "Natsu Dragneel, I'm the owner of the Mma team fairy tail. My daughter told me you saved her from some criminals yesterday. Thank you for saving her. She says your fighting abilities are something to be reckoned with. How would you like to come train and fight for my team?"

Is this really happening? Looks like I got a job, and I got to see Erza again. "Absolutely sir!" He shook my hand. The big one slapped his hand over my shoulder. "Glad to have you on the team." Things don't seem so bad anymore.

Well I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact that Natsu had the only pov in this chapter. This is only the first chapter though. That's probably why it's not so good, but that's how I write. It starts out a little rocky, but once I get into it, the process becomes easier. So stick around for more chapters. Thanks for reading, goodbye.


	2. A fight and a friend

Hello everyone who chose to read this chapter. I'm sorry if the first chapter wasn't a master piece, but that's how I write. The first chapter(s) aren't usually good, but once I get the hang of it the story gets a lot better. Let's get started.

Erzas pov

Awesome. With Natsu on our team and with the right training, we can beat anyone. After Natsu excepted to join our team he went and got dressed then came back down. "Okay I'm ready to go." We all piled into my dad's truck and drove to our training center. "So makorav, why did you want me on your team?"

"Erza says your fighting skills are something else, and we needed a new member after what happened with the last guy." "Not to be rude, but what happened to this other guy?" I turned around and began to tell him the story.

Flash back to before the other team mate was fired(it will still be in Erzas pov)

"Jellal it's time to train!" "Coming makarov." Jellal ran over to the ring and stepped in with Loke. "Okay Jellal let's get some training done." "Okay Loke." Makarov sounded the bell and the two of them started to move around. "This might be training Jellal, but I'm not going easy." "Neither do I Loke." Jellal smiled creepily and stepped toward Loke and attempted to punch him in the face. Loke put both his hands in front of his face.

"You won't hit me li-" Jellal swerved be hind Loke, sweep kicked him and punched him as hard as he could in the back of his head. I heard a crack and Loke fell drooling. My dad stood up looking pissed. "Jellal what the hell! I told you not to be like that." I went over to Loke and saw his head was split open and bleeding. "Jellal how could you do this! With out Loke we won't be able to go to the finals in a few months."

"Don't worry me and Laxus can take care of it." "You forget that we need three people in order to enter. I also can't have you pulling stunts like that during actual fights or my ass is getting sued. Your fired!" "But makarov-" "OUT NOW!" "Fine. You'll regret this old man." After that I went and brought Loke to the hospital. "It's gonna be okay Loke." "It hurts..." "Stay with me Loke."

I brought Loke to the hospital and they took him. "You can leave now. He should be okay, but he will have some permanent damage on his head." "Thank you doctor." I walked out and saw Jellal standing there. "Erza I'm dumping you." "What? Why?" "It was your dad who fired me. I was just training but he had to make it personal." "Jellal, you broke his skull and gave him permanent Brian damage. That's not tra-."

He slapped me, and walked off into the distance, never to be seen again.

Back to real time.

"Wow Erza, everyone, I'm so sorry. So doesn't that mean we need one more person to go to this tournament?" "We took care of that shortly after Jellal left. He's back at the facility training. If we can train the two of you in three months, we'll be able to go to the finals and win the gold for sure."

"Don't worry makarov, I won't let you down!" "I like to hear that. We'll start training right when we get there. Natsu are you up for the training? You will be training constantly with little breaks." "Hey you gave me a reason to live again, that's all I care about. I will train as hard as I can and win the gold for you."

He gave us a toothy grin, which made him look cute. Wait did I just call him cute? Well I can't deny it. Do I like him? No I can't. I just went through a bad break up, I can't be thinking about things like that already. Just keep it together Erza.

We drove for about 2 hours until we reached our training facility. Natsu looked impressed. "This looks awesome!" He looked excited to go in. Makarov unlocked the door and Natsu ran in admiring all of the equipment.

"Wow, a guy could get used to this." "Hey you the new guy? I'm gray fullbuster." They grabbed hands and shook. "Natsu Dragneel. I'm looking forward to training with you."

"Same here. Erza says your pretty good. Wanna practice a little?" "Sure." "Don't get two rough you two, we have lots of training to do and I need you in top shape." "Don't worry makarov, we won't be long."

Natsu and gray took there shirts on and slipped on some finger less gloves. Holy shit Natsu was hot! His body was so fit and perfect. It went great with his awesome hair, and handsome face. Damn it Erza, stop before something happens. Maybe we'll be together someday, but not now.

"You ready gray?" "Definetly." They backed up into the two corners of the ring. I walked to the middle. "Ready, and fight!" I quickly jumped out of the way and they inched towards each other. "I'm sorry gray, but I'm gonna beat you!" "Doubt it!" Gray swung at Natsus face and Natsu put both hands up to block his hand. Natsu kept his left hand up to block grays fists, and threw his right hand at grays stomach. "Hurng! You pack quite a punch, but I'm not done yet!"

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsus neck and threw him to the ground. "Nice move there." Natsu and gray continued to throw punches at each other for the next 10 minutes. "Ok gray... One last punch." "To decide it." Gray finished his sentence. "Ahhhhhhh!" "Ahhhhhhh!" Both their fists connected with each other's faces at the same time.

They fell to the ground and stayed there for a couple seconds. Natsu spoke first. "Your not... That bad." I could hear heavy breathing from both of them. "You will make... A good addition to our... Team." They shook hands and stepped out of the ring. Makarov walked in after hey got out. "Well that was amazing. You both have skills. We can start training tomorrow you've shown me enough. I guess you have the rest of the day to yourself. I might go get a massage." "Thanks makarov. See you tomorrow."

After Natsu said that he put his shirt back on and walked outside. I quickly followed after him. "Hey Natsu, what are you gonna do?" "I'm not really sure. I'll probably go back to my apartment. Quick question, how is makarov your dad? No offense but he's old and your young." "Well makarov is actually my foster dad. He adopted me when my parents abandoned me. He's been very nice to me."

"How come you never learned martial arts from him? It seems like a useful skill for fending off rapists." "For a couple reasons. First he says I have a short temper so if someone random were to tick me off I could hurt them. Second when I go out he usually sent Jellal with me to protect me so he doesn't see the point in training me. Even if it was Jellal who wanted to go out, Jellal was there to protect me. He's a great dad, but can be a little over protective."

"Well you were alone yesterday, so what happened?" "I told my dad about how Jellal dumped me, so he let me be alone. Guess that wasn't a good idea. Good thing you were there. So what about your parents?"

"My parents both died when I was 14. Luckily I was able to get a job. I got fired when I was 16 for no reason. I had a hard time finding another job. I mostly did miscellaneous jobs for people just to pay for my food. 6 months ago I finally found another job at a supermarket and was able to get an apartment. A couple days ago I got fired again for no reason. After that every job I applied for shot me down. Your dad saved me by offering me a job. Thank you Erza for telling him about me. I look forward to working with you and everyone."

I felt really bad for him. "Natsu I'm so sorry that life's been this hard on you." "It's okay Erza. You know I actually thought I wouldn't get to see you again." I blushed a deep red. "R-really?" "Yeah. You seemed so nice and after you left I thought I'd never get to talk to you again, but now I can." Wait, does he like me? Wouldn't that be something. Do I like him? I'm not sure. We just met so it's hard to tell. I wish we could go on a test date so I can see what he's like in public.

With out realizing it, we had already walked to his apartment. "Well Erza I'll see you tomorrow." "See you later Natsu." He went in the building and closed the door. "I don't know, maybe I do like him."

Well what did you think? Terrible I know. If you thought it was bad you don't need to comment because I know it was bad. Now that I got the basic plot set up I can expand form here and the story will get better. Thanks for reading, buy!


	3. Natsu becomes the teacher

Sup guys I'm back for chapter 3. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week. That's to long for me. Other people wait for a month or two before updating, but not me. I try to update my stories once a week, but I sometimes get sidetracked and forget to update. Also I don't know a lot of the mma rules, so if I do anything that's not right just tell me. So I'll just write my story the way I wanna write it. Well let's get started.

Some where in an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure you wanna join us... Jellal?" "I'm positive." "Great. We'll start training tomorrow. Were gonna make fairy tail regret firing you."

Makarovs pov

What a beautiful day! With the proper training, we can turn Natsu into the most powerful mma fighter ever. Laxus cam in followed by gray, then Natsu and Erza. "Ok everyone we have a big day today!" "All right, let's train!" Such charisma and positivity. He's much better then Jellal. Treat Erza well Natsu.

"All right, Natsu today I'll teach you a few new moves. The rest of you go do your regular training." They gray and Laxus went of to train on their own. "Alright Natsu, let's go to the punching bag." We walked over to the punching near by.

"The first move is called a right upper cut. You punch with your right arm and then uppercut with your left. It's pretty basic." He executed it flawlessly. A perfect right hook and a beautiful upper cut. "Wonderful. I guess we're done with that move. Let's move on to the next one."

Natsu looked so happy to be training. "The next move is called flip throw. Basically you take your hands and flip the the opponent in the air. Then you grab their neck and legs, and slam them on the floor(again I'm not sure if that's illegal or anything in actual mma)." "I don't know if I can do that with a punching bag."

"Sure you can just unhook it." He took the bag off the hook and placed it on the floor. He picked it up and tossed it in the air. Then he grabbed it and slammed it on the floor. "Excellent job Natsu your progressing nicely. One more move and then you can go practice with Laxus or gray. It's called the the choke drop. First you put your arm over there neck and fall back slamming them in the ground."

I propped up the punching. He swerved around to the back of the bag and put his arm around it. He picked it up and fell back hitting it off the ground. "Excellent! I've taught you enough moves for today. Go train." He went off to train and I went to my office. I plopped down in my chair and looked over our fighting schedule.

"So our next fight is... Phantom lord. We can take those punks! They're always spewing trash about us. It's about damn time we get payback. With Natsu we have a chance against gajeel." We can beat them, we will beat them.

Erzas pov

Well their training is done for the day. It seems like there getting along nicely. We all headed out the door. Before I walked off Natsu stopped me. "You said you didn't know how to fight right?" "Umm yeah. Why?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the gym. He locked the doors(not what your thinking).

"I just thought I could teach you since I've learned so much." "You would do that?" "Of course. A women like you needs to know how to protect herself." Wow, how nice. He led me over to the punching bag.

"Let's start off with some basic punches. I want you to put your left hand and right hand over your face. Make sure you left hand is above your right." I did as he said and put my hands in that position. "Good, now punch the bag." I swung my hand at the bag. I heard a smack and my hand stung a little. "Wow, good punch. Your a natural. Keep punching, and alternate your fists."

I repeatedly punched the bag until he said I got the hang of it. He spent the night teaching me the moves he knew, and different defensive positions. "Your a fast learner. If I were makarov I'd put you on the team." "Really? I can't be that good." "Bullshit. Your amazing! I kinda wanna see you fight Laxus or gray."

Does he really think I'm amazing? Where has this guy been all my life. "Well I guess we should both head home and get some sleep. Makarov said were fighting phantom lord tomorrow." "You guys will win. I know you will." He smiled brightly at me. I loved his smile.

"Thanks Erza. I'll teach you more stuff as I continue to learn if you want." "That sounds great Natsu." We walked out the door and he locked it. As we reached the part where we had to separate he looked at me. "Listen Erza, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm right over there."

"How nice of you. Ok I'll come over sometime, maybe after your victory over phantoms lord." "Sounds great." He hugged me and walked to his house. "Don't leave, not yet." Is this a plutonic relation ship or something more? Even I don't know.

Holy crap I'm so sorry. I have no excuse for not updating. Well I do but it's not a good one. My laziness is no reason for this. Scorn me if you want I deserve it. Sorry if it's a little short I'm having a writers block. I'm feeling especially down lately, so please try to cope with any crappy material I post. Thank you very much for waiting. Thanks for reading, bye.


	4. Apologies

Guys and girls I'm very sorry. I've posted this to apologize to you all. First off I'm sorry I haven't posted chapters that much, and that's my fault. Lately I've been really depressed and I can't seem to get any happier. I'm trying my best to pull through, but it's a lot harder then I thought. I just wanted to put this here to tell you why I haven't posted much. As for the future, well let's just say I'm not gonna be posting as much until I can get better. And I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, that's my fault. If you hate me for nth posting, that's my fault and I don't really care. I promise I'll try harder, but go easy on me. Well I just wanted to post this to tell you guys what's going on. So stay tuned because I will post more stuff, bye. 


	5. First fight: Grey vs Pyro

Ello der people who have eyeballs and an iq above whatever is required to read and handle an electronic device. I'm finally back for yes, another chapter. Now I'm not feeling any better then my update chapter, but I care about you guys because you actually read this. I just finished a book so I have a little more free time. Since I have a hard time sleeping I decided to write this. Enough of my rambling, let's go.

Natsus pov

The cold air felt good in my lungs. I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about the fight today and about Erza... It felt great to be doing something for a change. We have some time in the morning to go over our strategy and order in which we're going to fight. As I continued to run, I saw Erza standing on the other side of the road.

"Hey Erza!" She looked at me and waved. "Hey Natsu, wait for me." I waited for her to cross. When she got over she looked at me. "Good morning, have you been running?" "Yes I have, and good morning to you."

She chuckled a bit. Man she had a beautiful smile. I just hope I can control my self before. "So you nervous about the fight today Natsu?"

"To be honest, not really. I mean sure it'll be difficult, but we'll pull through." I felt a smile creep to the edges of my mouth.

"That's good." "Yeah, oh we better hurry to the gym to make the strategy. Race ya!" I started to run, listening to the rhythmic beats of my sneakers in the stone sidewalk. I could see Erza close behind me.

"Your pretty fast." "Thanks, your pretty speedy your self." When she caught up with me she nudged me to the side. "Oh no you didn't." I said half laughing. I wish she was mine, but there's no way she likes me.

"I can see the gym, and I'm ahead of you." That snapped me back into reality. "I will prevail!" I sprinted forward and was right beside her. When I reached the doors I dove in, did a summersault, and stood back up.

"That was awesome!" Erza came in shortly afterward. Laxus, makarov, and grey were looking at us weirdly. "Hello to you to Natsu and Erza, glad you could join us. Well now we can go over the battle plan."

"Im excited makarov. So what did you have in mind?" "I'm glad you asked, I figure that they'll lead with pyro(that fire guy Natsu fought with in the phantom lord arc) since that's their usual strategy. So I thought grey could go first. Is that ok grey?"

"Hell yeah. I've been itching for a fight." "Great. Then Laxus, you'll go, and Natsu you will go last, possibly against gajeel." I've heard about that guy, he's supposed to be crazy strong.

"Everybody clear on the plan?" "Yes sir!" We all shout in unison. "Great, let's pack our things and let's get over there."

I got my bag and put my water bottle, my gum, my mouth guard, and my good luck charm. I walked over to grey and put my hand on his shoulder. "You can do this grey, your a good fighter." "Thanks Natsu, that means a lot."

We all went out to the truck and got in. "All right let's go." Makarov started up the truck and I was off to my first fight.

Grays pov

Can't wait for this fight. Our morals been down since Loke was incapacitated and Jellal left and I thought our team was ruined. Luckily Natsu came by and joined us. It took us about an hour and thirty minutes to get to the stadium.

There were already a decent amount of people there, and I'm pretty sure more were coming. We went to the locker rooms. "All right so we all know what to do?" "Yes sir!" "Fantastic now let's get out there and kick some phantom ass!"

"Hell yeah!" We all chanted. "Grey your match doesn't start for the next 20 minutes so do what ever, but stay close." "Sure thing." I walked out and saw more people. "I was right." I looked across the arena and I saw phantom lord arriving.

"We're gonna kick your asses." I said under my breath. Out of the corner of my eyes I see two pretty women. One blonde, and one with white hair(you know who). "Should I go talk to them? To hell with it." I walked up to them and sat in an empty seat next to the blonde one.

"Hi there." They both looked at me with surprise. "Your grey, from team fairy tail right?" "Yes I am. And you fine lady's are?" They blushed. "I'm Lucy." The blonde one said. "And I'm Mirajane. Are you fighting first?"

"Yes. The match starts in 10 minutes. So are you guys a fan of mma?" "Yeah we are. We're big fans of your team. I heard that you got a new team member to replace the two that left." "Yeah we did Lucy. I actually don't know where he is."

A speaker suddenly came on. "Match between grey full buster and pyro will begin in 9 minutes." "I guess I should get down there." Mirajane grabbed my arm. "Before you leave I have a move that might be helpful."

"What is it?" "It's called the swinging leg hook. You throw your leg at him and punch his gut." "That sounds brutal, yet promising. Thanks I'll use it. Bye, I'll talk to you after the fight ok?" "Ok. Good luck."

They were kinda nice, and very attractive. Focus grey, after the fight you can deal with that. I went down to the ring and makarov was there. "You ready?" "Yep." I put my mouth guard in and stood there for 8 minutes.

"Fighters enter the ring." Natsu was next to me. "Go get him buddy." "Sure thing Natsu." I stepped in the ring. Pyro came right in after me. "You ready to lose punk?" "No, but I'm guessing you are."

The ref came in the middle. "Ok guys let's have a good fight. You may commence the punching and kicking." He got out of the ring and it was just me and pyro. We were circling the arena looking at each other.

I wish he had weak points I new about. Eventually we inched towards each other. Once he stepped another inch closer, I swung my fist at his face. It hit him and he stumbled back. "Nice one, but it won't happen again."

He lunged his fist at my chest. It hurt, but I shrugged it off. "Nice punch for a baby." He went for another punch, but I caught his hand and slammed him against the wall. "Good reflexes for a punk."

He kicked my knee and pushed me away. "Why you gotta do that pyro?" "I gotta do what I gotta do what I gotta do to win." He punched the side of my face, but I quickly retaliated with and upper cut.

"Ohhh that looked like it hurt." He stabilized him self. "Only a little." He then swept his legs under mine, but I jumped over them. Before I realized it his hand was on my stomach. "Clever... Trick you bastard."

"Thanks, gajeel taught it to me." I need to take this guy out so we can win this thing. I don't wanna make people wait. That move that Mirajane told me... That might work. I walked over to him and threw a few jabs at his stomach.

"That won't knock me out. You got no skill." He aimed at the middle of my face, but I threw my right arm and blocked it. Then I kicked his face and used my free hand to punch his ribs. He rolled onto the ground, in defeat.

The ref came in. "He's out! Grey full buster wins!" The crowd cheers at the refs remark. I raise my hands in the air. I don't feel like I really won, because it was so easy. Hopefully my next fight will be better.

I stepped out of the ring and everyone was there. Natsu patted me in the back. "Good job man. He was fucking weak." "Yeah no kidding." "The next match doesn't start till another 10 minutes. So Laxus do what ever you have to do."

"Yes sir." I have a good feeling about today.

First off I have a reason why the match was so short, but it's a secret. This chapter isn't good, I know. Hopefully the next one will be. If you thought it was good, bless your heart. We'll see you next chapter. Bye.


End file.
